Forevermore
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow. Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._**

**_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_**

_Pairing: Jasper x Kagome_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

The rainy atmosphere of the small town of Forks, Washington was something she had been drawn to. Not because of the order given to her by, the man presumed by media to be, her father. No, but because of the darkened sky and wet vegetation.

She loved it.

Soft, yet cold, electrified blue eyes bored intently out of the airplane's window. The unusual shaded orbs latching onto a few of the taller trees on the ground. The nearer they drew proved any and all hunches she might of had.

So, they had arrived? Finally, the long flight had taken up more than enough time.

The raven haired girl slid her eyes shut, an agitated sigh falling from pale, pink lips as the plane descended more. The man sitting next to her, long silver hair and bright, molten gold eyes, heard the noise and briefly glanced in her direction. His eyes remained situated on her for a few seconds before swapping back over to the novel he held in his hands.

"Calm yourself, Kagome."

He did not speak the same to her as he would have many, many years ago. No, on the contrary, the words that had fallen from his lips were soft, soothing, and embedded with a small hint of compassion. He spoke to her as if he was truly her father and as if she was truly his daughter by nature.

She wasn't though, and he wasn't, either.

They couldn't have been more diverse and different species if they had been born on separate planes of existence.

And, technically, they had been, but there was no other way to give the complete notion of their differences.

Kagome snorted at his words, cracking open one bizarre eye to peer in his direction. He did not look back at her, even as she opened the other eye and turned her face towards him completely.

"May I ask a question, Sesshoumaru?"

He breathed out through his nose, a quite sound most wouldn't hear, but she did. It was his way of telling her to continue.

So she did.

"Why this place?" Kagome specified, "it's so rainy. Does it not mess with your sense of smell?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a while, and Kagome began to assume he wouldn't answer her. Another sigh fell from her and she turned her attention back to the window she had previously been looking out of.

She could hear as he flipped the page of his book, before the snap of him closing it reached her ears. There was a slight ruffle of fabric, the black business suit pants being adjusted as he crossed his legs. Kagome turned back towards him. He folded his arms next.

"It does mess with my nose, as well as many of my other senses," Sesshoumaru finally began to speak. "I chose it for the sake of you, though."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a decent place for a new beginning, is it not?" The silver haired man smirked. A slight tilt of his lips was always uncommon to spot. Kagome nodded, and he continued, "surely you see how the rest will fall into place, ne?"

"I fail to see what you mean, Sesshoumaru." Kagome commented. "No matter where we are, things will come after me. Demons are still around. Surely you- of all people- know that, and they are well aware that I hold the jewel. Just because you say that it is a new beginning doesn't mean it will float over as easily as it would for other people."

The cold tone she spoke with did not go unnoticed by the demon lord. Sesshoumaru gave a low sigh, another unusual thing for him to do, even around her.

"Of course they will." Sesshoumaru began to speak again a few minutes later. "A change of pace will do you well. As you still guard the Shikon no Tama, of course creatures will be drawn to you, yes, but evasion in the rain will be good. Eventually what pursues you will lose track of your scent, because it will become washed away."

"But-"

"This place also will provide a decent training ground for you." Sesshoumaru continued as if she hadn't tried to speak. "There is a public school you will attend. The less attention drawn to you, the better." He added on the last sentence to diminish any arguments that might arise from the girl who disliked the thought of repeating her knowledge learning.

A low growl came from her, showing her obvious displeasure at the thought. After a moment, she whined quietly and turned to look back out the window as the plane finally came to a halt.

"Fine." She whispered, reverting to the English language as they exited the plane. "I'll do it, but don't expect good grades."

Sesshoumaru sent her a pointed look.

Kagome snorted.

She'd go to school, and attend class as she should, but it wasn't top priority. Her thoughts went to other things.

Primarily the new territory they had moved to.

Something wasn't right… Something felt off.

Kagome gave a small shiver, that she waved off as from the cool air that was slowly dropping in degrees. A part of her knew that it wasn't just because of the wind. No, it wasn't.

Sesshoumaru and she had gathered their luggage and walked briskly towards the sleek, dark blue limo waiting for them.

From where she sat, in the leather seat across from him, Kagome let her eyes go back to the green vegetation surrounding the entire town. Her eyes remained glued to the the tall trees, the leaves beginning to droop and grow wet as the rainfall, which had came to a halt long enough for them to get started on their trip to their new home, began once more.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, and she knew Sesshoumaru could hear it. She could feel his golden eyes staring intently at her.

She didn't care.

Something was out there, in the thick green plants and murky fog.

And, whatever it was, it excited her.

* * *

Panda: We were working on this earlier last week, but never got around to posting it. During the time of when the site was down, up until a few moments ago, we completed this chapter and the next, and almost have the other one done.  
Penguin: We do hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, and I hope I got all of the errors out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._**

**_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_**

Pairing: Jasper x Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

They had long since made it to their new home. At first catching a glimpse at it, Kagome stood out in the rain for a good five minutes as she tried to figure out the reason as to why it needed to be as big at it was.

Its impressive size put the mansion back in Japan to shame.

Kagome turned around to watch Sesshoumaru head inside. Curious, she followed close behind him. Below her weight, the floor creaked at suddenly being used to walk on. Of course, she knew the building was beyond safe, but the age of the look of it captivated her.

She made her way to the spiral staircase in the center of the room, feeling the intense burn of Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. Kagome placed her palm on the smooth wood and glanced upwards, blue eyes catching sight of the large, diamond and sapphire chandelier that hung in the center of the room. Without realizing it, her mouth had fallen open a bit.

"Wow…" Her voice was barely even a whisper, but it did away with the heavy silence that had become the custom around the two.

"Your things had already been placed in your room on the second floor." Sesshoumaru began to ascend on the staircase. "Your room is the third on the left side of the hall. Your bathing room is connected to it." When he had her complete attention, hearing her begin to follow him up as well, he continued on. "You may familiarize yourself with the layout of the building tomorrow once arriving back from school, but not tonight. Bathe yourself and retire for the night. I don't wish to deal with you being late for your classes."

Kagome was at a loss for what to say, and she could only manage a small nod to show she understood his command. As she kept climbing the stairs her attention was everywhere but in front of her. Once she had made it to the door to her room.

The wood of the double doors were painted a soft white, with each corner colored a dark blue, almost sapphire in color. The door handles were a shining silver.

She set her hands down on the handles, pressing down the small button to open them, and pushed inwards, walking into the room and allowing the doors to swing shut behind her. The small breeze caused by them caressed her exposed skin.

Her eyes landed on her blue-encased luggage that rested on the wooden floor in front of a large set of white and gold dressers. On one of the dressers, the one closest to her bed, was a large vanity mirror.

Kagome slowly made her way across the dark maroon colored hardwood to approach the bathing room that was connected to her sleeping chambers. She entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. It wasn't necessary to lock the door, but it was something she had become accustomed in doing throughout the years in order to secure her privacy.

She ran a hot bath and stripped out of her damp clothing. Already, she was soaked to the core from the moisture falling from the clouds.

Kagome bathed quickly, not anywhere near as inclined to take a long bath to wind down. She was wore down after the long flight, and truly wanted nothing more than a peaceful nights sleep. With the rainfall getting heavier and heavier, perhaps that would be possible. The rain was always something that managed to lull her to sleep, ever since she was a young girl.

After getting out of the bath, and dressing in a pair of black fuzzy pajama pants and a yellow tank top, Kagome hopped into the queen size bed, covered with blue and silver sheets and blankets, pulling all of them up to her chin before squeezing her eyes shut.

Tomorrow she would start as the new student at the public high school of Forks. An unusual feeling of worry began to build up in the pit of her stomach. Being nervous wasn't common for her. Not anymore, at least. She had no idea as to what was causing her worry.

Could it have something to do with what she had felt earlier upon arrival to the small town? Kagome pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, gently gnawing at it with sharp canines. She rolled onto her back, listening as the rain began to fall heavier and much louder. Blue eyes stared up at her ceiling, carefully listening to her surroundings.

Just under the heavy sound of rain, she could hear the distinct call of the wildlife located just outside the building she currently lived in. She was so intune to the gentle noises, she was actually startled up at the loud howl that suddenly occurred, many more following after the first.

Kagome jumped up from her bed and paced towards her window, trying her hardest to peer out into the black of the night. She had no such luck, and, after thinking briefly, Kagome slid her window open and listened much more closely.

One one think that a pack of wolves wouldn't live so close to a town, so why were they in the lighter areas of the forest?

She listened for a few more moments before the howling abruptly stopped.

Whatever had gotten the pack stirred up had gotten away, apparently. Either that, or it had been killed by them. Either way, it was finally quiet.

Kagome shut the window with a mild huff and she creeped back to her bed.

She laid back down and closed her eyes, once more paying close attention to the noises of wildlife as she thought ahead towards tomorrow.

Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as it sounded.

Perhaps…

* * *

Panda: Yup. I honestly don't have much to say.  
Penguin: We'll be done with the next update probably later tonight or sometime tomorrow. I hope I got all of the errors out, and we hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow.**_

_**Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?**_

Pairing: Jasper x Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

Try as she might, Kagome did not sleep well that night. She caught a couple of minutes, here and there, but in the long run, when morning came around, she was already in a foul mood. She sighed and threw the blankets off of her person as she stood and stretched high into the air.

The small girl walked into her bathroom with a change of clothes and got a quick shower in hopes the hot water would shake off her exhausted feelings soon.

It worked a bit, not anywhere near enough, though.

Kagome finished getting ready. She brushed her teeth and hair, and even applied a small amount of makeup. It wasn't much, just black eyeliner, mascara, and a faint silver eyeshadow to draw out the light flecks of silver and gold her blue eyes held hidden in their depths.

Once she felt satisfied with her appearance, she left the bathroom and quickly went through some of her unpacked clothing to pick an outfit for the day.

After little debate, she chose a purple and black plaid miniskirt with silver chains and a black leather belt. Her shirt was a black corset-style vest with white strings over an elbow length and lace purple undershirt. She slid on a pair of black knee-high socks, and a pair of five inch heeled ankle boots followed suit.

Kagome glanced into her mirror briefly to take the time to analyze her appearance. Her dark, knee-length hair was pulled back and out of the way into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder. Her skin, naturally a pale shade, stood out almost to a sickly point. At first glance, one would think she belonged in a casket at a morgue.

In all honestly, she wondered how the day would go. Of course, there were only two possible outcomes: Good, and bad.

Naturally, she was hoping for a good day, but her luck wasn't always all that good.

With another sigh, the sound almost quiet enough to not even be heard by her, Kagome turned on her reflection and left her room.

On the flight yesterday, she had spoke to Sesshoumaru about how she would be getting around, as she had never been to fond of being escorted around in a limo. He had then explained to her about his purchase of a car for her to use for her own purposes and means of getting around town so she wouldn't have to walk in the rain.

When Kagome walked outside the front door, she was greeted to the sight of a black Mustang, a blue stripe going down the dead center of it.

Her eye twitched.

Leave it to Sesshoumaru to buy something like that.

She wasn't complaining, though. It wasn't a eye catcher, surely. At least, not as bad as being toted around in a limo.

Kagome opened the driver's door, tossing her school back into the passenger seat before getting in and shutting the door. The key, that she had taken from a table before leaving the building, was soon placed in the ignition, and she was on her way to the school.

It wasn't difficult to find. She'd had harder times looking for clothing in a store.

As she drove around towards the parking lot, she noticed her car was the most "flashy." Most of the other cars were older models, some even having a few dents in them. She could feel the attention of those around her, even as she slowly got out of her car, gently shutting the door with the weight of her hip.

Kagome took a slow look around, already hearing a low rumble of conversation starting up. Her cheeks rose to the color of cherries as she lowered her gaze to the ground. She walked past a group of people, coming to a halt when someone called out towards her.

"Nice car!"

It was not taunting in tone, but filled with apparent appreciation for the vehicle.

Kagome picked her head up and whirled herself around, curious to see the face of the man that had shouted out towards her. As she looked around her, not being able to pinpoint where the shout had come from, Kagome's gaze met an unusual shade of gold.

At instant, she narrowed her eyes as she looked over the few standing a ways away from her. They were not humans.

No normal human being had gold eyes.

A few seconds ticked by before Kagome finally turned, wanting nothing more than to remove herself from the surrounding area. Seeing a building up ahead, she took the first chance to cross the parking lot and quickly headed inside.

Once inside, she made her way up to the front desk and began to speak with the middle-aged woman sitting there. After being handed a slip of paper, that she would apparently need to bring back after getting all of her teachers to sign it. Seemed quite silly to have to do such a thing, but she agreed nonetheless.

Her eyes quickly read her schedule as she left the building. Her first class of the day? Of course, it would be English. She memorized the number of the room it was taught in and headed off to find it. As Sesshoumaru suggested, it would be nice not to deal with being late on her first day.

* * *

Panda: Done and done! Don't you worry, though. Twilight characters will be introduced soon enough!

Penguin: I hope all the errors have been removed. We really hope you enjoyed reading. Hopefully the next update will be up soon, as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._**

**_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_**

Pairing: Jasper x Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

She could feel it from the moment she entered the room, long since putting off the thought of communicating with those around her. People tried, several times, but she did what she could to ignore them. Surely she was coming off as rather rude, but she didn't necessarily care.

She got the scrap of paper signed by the teacher and hurried to a vacant seat in the back of the room before finally slinking down with intentions to relax, and preferably nap for the next hour or so.

"Hi, you're new, aren't you?"

And, apparently, that was a no-go.

Kagome sighed and turned to face a blond male that had taken the seat next to her. Unwelcomed- she might add. Somewhat put into a fouler mood by his bold actions, Kagome didn't bother to put off the glare that had become imprinted on her face. "What?"

Her simple word, doing nothing to hide her displeasure, seemed unpleasant, even to her. She cocked a thin eyebrow at his sudden silence. Kagome inclined her head towards him, the slight tilt encouraging him to speak once more.

"I'm Mike Newton, just call me Mike though."

"What else would you assume that I would call you?" Kagome implored dully. His laid-back, flirtatious attitude was making her a bit uncomfortable. Still, she ignored it for the most part. "Kagome."

"So, is that like a Chinese name?"

"It's Japanese." She replied, once again trying to sound uninterested in his speaking in hopes that he would leave her be. "I'm from Japan."

"Oh, that's so cool." Mike continued anyway, "I was born and raised in the States."

"Fascinating." She drawled out slowly, emphasizing each and every syllable. Although somewhat unsure, Kagome thought she could hear a small chuckle come from somewhere in the barely filled room. Where, though, she couldn't pinpoint. Her eyes met the same gold she had seen earlier, and Kagome quickly looked away.

Now that she was in a close, much more tamed proximity with one of them, she could definitely read more into the strange aura emitting off of them. Not that it was really all that unpleasant, or malicious, but it was a bit concerning to her.

Years of dealing with demons and other monsters did its job well. That job usually being to make a person much more keen to noticing abnormalities in the people around them. She thought it over carefully before snapping back to reality, hearing Mike's rambling finally coming to an end.

"So, where all have you lived?"

He just didn't pay attention to the speech patterns of those around him, then?

"All over the place." Kagome sighed and turned back towards the front of the room, "Most of my childhood was spent in Japan though. I lived with my father in France for a few months, then in Italy for another year. Ireland was for a while, too." Of course, the only part true was that her childhood was spent in Japan. The other places, she had spent years and years in them, but, saying that wouldn't add up with the age she appeared, now would it? "Iceland was my father's favorite, so we stayed there for a while before moving out back to Japan for a little while. Finally, he decided to move to the States."

"To Forks?"

She nodded. "In my opinion, for the sake of him and myself, he could have chosen a better place."

"What, you don't like the rain?"

Kagome shrugged, "rain doesn't bother me, but part of me expected him to try for a more populated area. Silly me, though."

She heard him laugh at her tone. Her eyes narrowed. Sarcasm and joking hadn't been her intention.

"How about I show you around sometime?" Mike asked abruptly. "Around Forks, I mean."

Kagome tensed at his question, already mentally declining his offer. She glanced back at him and pretended to look as if she was thinking it over. A second later she half-way shrugged. "Maybe."

Perhaps he would forget about it later, anyway.

* * *

Kagome spent the entire class waiting for Mike to stop trying to talk with her. Thirty minutes into the class, it became more than apparent that he wouldn't. When the bell rang, she all but hopped up out of her seat and almost raced towards the door. Before she could make her escape, however, Mike caught her by her wrist and pulled her gently to a stop.

Kagome had to almost physically restrain herself from injuring him for doing so.

"I wanted to ask, what's your next class?"

Kagome almost sneered, but she remembered this was a human. Normal humans couldn't read into the things that demons could. Such as her irritance, which Sesshoumaru would have no issue on picking up if he were here.

So, she needed to refrain from snapping at him. He couldn't see it made her angry.

Taking a deep breath, to calm herself, she took her wrist from his hand and pulled her schedule out of her bag. She took one look at it and placed it back inside her bag before he could grab it and compare it to his classes.

"I have genetics."

"Oh, too bad!" Mike sounded genuinely upset at hearing this. That meant she didn't have him in her next class, then? "Genetics is my third class. Next I have math."

Kagome tried her hardest to sound upset at this, even though on the inside she was a bit glad. "Aw, that's really upsetting." Feeling a bit inclined to finish up her statement, she quickly added on, "if I see you at lunch, we should sit together."

This caused him to instantly perk up. "Oh, definitely! "

She waved him off, a cold sneer coming back onto her features.

His obvious enthusiasm sickened her a bit.

Kagome turned on her heel, beyond contemplating to go through her next class, and then blowing the rest of the day off and heading to look around town. It sounded like a grand plan, until the thought of getting lost began to make its way into her head.

That was one sure-fire way to kill her mood, even more than Mike had managed to do.

Kagome sighed, shaking of her thoughts, and headed to the science wing of the school to find her next class.

She felt bad for how she had acted towards Mike, the boy only wanting to speak with her, but even that wasn't a very wise move. For a lack of better term, she was an immortal. She was literally cursed to live forever as the Jewel's guardian. As her thoughts went towards the little ball of mayhem, Kagome glanced downwards at her chest.

The Jewel rested innocently against the center of her chest, right next to her slowly beating heart.

If it hadn't been for it, she would have died hundreds of years ago, back during the time of Feudal Japan after the Well had sealed up completely- with her stuck in the past. With nothing better to do, she spent several years in the village previously headed by Kaede until she died, taking over her place then.

She had been able to watch Sango and Miroku raise a family together until they both had died.

Eventually, she left the village, as they no longer needed a Priestess, and she went to serve under Sesshoumaru, as his Priestess. She spent the remaining years, leading up to the point that she could finally see her mother again, with him. After she had been able to see her, spending several months with her, she moved once again with Sesshoumaru to the States.

* * *

Throughout the entirety of genetics, Kagome kept her eyes glued to the window just a ways away. The rainfall had started up, something she would have to get used to, and it did well to distract her. She did so for one, particular reason: So she didn't have to glance at the person sitting next to her.

He was the same one from her English class, the one with golden eyes.

She tried her hardest to pay him no attention, but, on several occasions, she could feel his gaze practically glued to her. When he wasn't looking towards her, she took advantage of it and snuck a peek of him from the corner of her eye.

He was pale, a bit like her, if not the same in tone. He had bronze hair, somewhat almost matching his eyes. His name was Edward Cullen, and he was a senior, just as she was.

She had learned that by listening to the talk of the other students.

To them, he was nothing abnormal, but being around him put her on edge, and perhaps he noticed that, and that was why he left her be. She had long since set of a barrier around her mind, after feeling someone unwelcome try to enter her thoughts.

She suspected it to be him.

And whether or not he meant to do so, she refused to grant him access to her mind. Not when she was so unsure of what he was, and whether or not he meant anything malicious intentions towards her. She had dealt with many that could read thoughts, and most had the capability to manipulate the thoughts of the person's head they were invading.

She refused to take the chance.

When they were made to work with their station partner, Kagome physically tensed. Edward turned towards her completely, and she had no choice to do the same.

* * *

There was something off about the girl that had transferred for her senior year. Edward couldn't place what it was exactly, but his suspicions were suddenly confirmed when her thoughts were suddenly blocked from him.

He eyed her warily for a while before it became apparent she had no intention of interacting with him.

This girl… She was nothing like Bella was when she first appeared.

First things first, this girl, while she smelled beyond delicious, he was not tempted to drink her blood. Of course, there were many that didn't tempt him, but something other than what usually halted him was what caused it.

It was as if something emitting from her kept him from doing so.

Something radiating from her being that spelled out danger if he as much as touched her.

Although, it could also be because she was in a foul mood, and he didn't wish to end up being the one she snapped at and went off on. It appeared that Mike had done more than his fair share of annoying the silent-seeking girl.

The second thing that made him cautious was how she so easily blocked him from her mind. As soon as he had only heard a single word, a block was placed up out of pure caution.

She was already wary of the new place, and was more than ready to defend herself if need be, it seemed.

He really didn't need Jasper's ability of being an empath to feel her discomfort at being here, but that could have been because of him, too.

When the class was instructed to work with their "elbow" partner, he could see her entire figure tense up.

That confirmed that.

After retrieving the paper from the teacher, Edward turned towards her completely. It was the first time he had seen her eyes up close. That made him begin to think she wasn't as human as she appeared at first glance.

Her eyes were not those of a normal human, the bright blue shade that encased spots and flecks of both gold and silver proved so.

Edward slid the packet across the table towards her, a small, polite smile lifting his lips.

"Ladies first."

Her eyes narrowed a bit before she slowly picked up the paper, skimming through it at a pace almost too fast for a mortal. Once she got the jist of the assignment, she turned back towards Edward.

"Alright," Kagome nodded towards him, "you do part A, and I'll do part B. We'll finish quickly, does that sound good to you?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He hadn't meant for it to come out as if she wasn't intelligent, but he believed that she took it that way. The scowl that became apparent gave him reason to believe so.

Kagome snorted in slight annoyance at his low voice, something that would normally send a girl right into the clouds. It didn't do that for her. She was beyond used to Sesshoumaru's normal tone, much lower and deeper than this man's. "I probably know more than you about this."

Edward chuckled at her snarky tone, not taking it to heart.

"Oh, I'd disagree."

"Tch." Kagome turned towards her paper, beginning on her work. She could feel his gold eyes watching her as she did her portion, as if he were watching for any mistakes. When she was halfway done, and hadn't messed up once, Edward seemed to let her go on her own, and he went to work on his contribution.

Kagome finished first, having had the early start, and she sat silently to wait for Edward's work. She watched him patiently, somewhat amazed by his elegant writing. From her years of living with Sesshoumaru, she, herself, had picked up calligraphy style type of writing.

Edward's writing type was somewhat similar towards her, although his held more of a cursive style towards it. Especially on the lowercase letters.

Once he had finished, he looked towards her, half way sliding the paper towards her. "Would you like to read over it and see if it's correct?"

Kagome looked him over carefully before turning back towards the front of the room.

"No," she commented finally. "You gave the assumption that you were good at this, so I will take your word."

Edward nodded at her words and set his paper on top of her work so it was in the proper order. After doing so, he glanced back towards her, feeling much more inclined to speak with her than he had been when Bella first showed up.

He folded his hands and placed his chin on top of them as he looked back towards her.

"So, how are you liking Forks, so far?"

Kagome shrugged, showing that she was listening. "It's fine by my standards. I enjoy the rainfall... It's peaceful."

Edward nodded slowly at her response, firing off another question in hopes to keep the conversation alive. "Who all do you live with?"

This question caused her to glance at him briefly. She slid her phone out of her pocket, responding quickly to a message she had received before slipping it back into where it had been before. "I live with my father."

"Birth father?" He felt inclined to ask, even though her answer was likely to be yes.

"No," Kagome shook her head. "I guess he could be called my adoptive father." After responding, she tilted her head towards him. "What of you? Are you an only child?"

Edward repeated her actions of shaking his head, although he smiled a bit at having the steady conversation beginning to pick up. "I'm afraid, unlike you, I have several siblings. We're all adopted, as well."

Kagome picked herself up a bit at his comment. "Really?" Edward nodded, and she continued her questions. "How many siblings?"

He pretended to act as if he was thinking carefully about it. A second passed and he looked back towards her. "I have four foster siblings, three of which have already graduated. The other one, Alice, is in the same grade as you and I. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are the other three."

Kagome nodded, listening intently for him to continue.

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and they kept the last name Hale even after being adopted by the Cullens."

"What are you parents like?"

"Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital, and Esme is a stay-at-home mother of sorts." He kept his explanation short and to the point before turning the question back on her. "What is your father like?"

Kagome shrugged his question off without much concern. "Sesshoumaru is alright, he's really protective of me, but living with him is like living with a statue. It's always really quiet with him, and he's a very serious business man."

"What business is he in?"

Kagome bit her lip at his question, gently gnawing at it. She couldn't help it, it was a nervous habit of her's. She thought to herself for a moment before finally answering. "He deals with several different types of business, to be honest, but he's most known for the fashion corporation he owns back home in Japan."

Edward nodded. He was curious, but didn't pursue that part of the conversation anymore. Instead, he swapped the direction. "You seem to be in a very bad mood. Why's that?" He saw her eye twitch in irritation. Either at his question, or recalling as to why she was upset.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Kagome grumbled in obvious annoyance.

"Care to elaborate?" Edward chuckled, "I can't read your mind, you know."

Blue eyes snapped to him, eyeing him cautiously at that subtle statement. "Of course you can't." Kagome snorted, "but sorry to say, I don't have an explanation."

She was lying, he could tell that much, but he dropped it when the teacher began to speak once again. He eyed her for a few more seconds before turning back to the front of the room.

Kagome wasn't a normal person, no, but by what he could tell, she wasn't exactly a threat either. He hoped that she would eventually feel the same about him, but he couldn't blame her. She was right to be cautious of him, and his family.

If she were wise, she would try her hardest to stay away

* * *

Panda: Kagome has met Mike, and Edward. Who next? I'm still trying to think of a good way for her to meet Jasper, though.

Penguin: This one was a long one. Nine, almost ten, complete pages in Google Drive, compared to the normal three/four pages. I'm really sorry if I missed some errors. I tried to get all of them out. We hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._**

**_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_**

Pairing: Jasper x Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

Lunch rolled around soon enough, a bit too soon for Kagome's liking. She had managed to achieve a few more minutes, about thirty, of sleep, but even that wasn't enough. The raven haired girl bit down her groan of displeasure, not really favoring the risk that it might be quite loud within the cafeteria, and sat still for a good while. At instant, her thoughts went to contemplate actually attempting to try and go through lunch.

Should she even bother trying to navigate her way to the cafeteria? A part of her, a very large part that that, all but commanded for her not to. She was close to giving into that side, but then what? Where would she go? Surely they wouldn't let a student just wander the halls of a school opposed to being where they should have been. Sure, it had been quite a while since she had last been to a school, her last shred of education coming from people long since dead and by people ordered to provide her a decent education on the command of Sesshoumaru.

And then there was her last experience in a public high school of education, back during her travels to the past and such. While it didn't feel all that long to others, it had been literal years and years for her. She couldn't quite help that she had forgotten some of the basic procedures and likewise habits. Not to mention, this was an American school she was at. No doubt they differed greatly from her previous school back home in Japan.

It wasn't much longer, after sitting and thinking hard about whether or not she wanted to risk Mike running into her again, that she had finally made up her mind. As it was, a large part of her, nearly eighty percent, was positive that she only had that one class with the optimistic and _helpful_ boy, so perhaps enduring lunch with him wouldn't be all that bad. And, to put a bit more thought into it, she even allowed herself to bet that he wouldn't even be able to find her. Mind made up, Kagome got out of her seat and began her way down to the cafeteria.

How wrong she was, Kagome realized after making her way though a lunch line. With a small salad fixed on her plate, accompanied by a bottle of pink lemonade and bowl of mixed berries, she made her way into the more populated area. Apparently Mike had been keeping a watchful eye out for her, and, as soon as he caught sight of her outside the line, he began to flail his arms wildly for her to spot. The small girl did what she could to ignore him, playing it off as if she wasn't aware, until he began to shout her name out for her to hear. Kagome ducked her head down, a bit embarrassed by his feverish actions, but she had no other choice other than to turn around and approach the table occupied by his friends and him. She feigned joy at having him find her, even though, on the inside, she was quite upset. By the time that she had made it to the table, all eyes of the crowd were on her. The group in itself was quite large, but she had a feeling that it could have been much bigger.

And, suprise suprise- _really_, Edward was part of the group.

His lips were tilted upwards in a slight smirk, conveying all sorts of smugness to her. Every now and again his shoulders would shake, as if he were trying his hardest to keep laughter at bay. Kagome gave him a pointed glare and pushed her food away from her in favor of taking a sip of her lemonade. After screwing the cap back on, she changed the line of her attention towards her lap as she thought quietly to herself.

Beside Edward was another girl, two or three inches taller than her 5'1" height. Like him, she had the strange golden eyes that screamed "inhuman" to her. Her hair was cut rather short, and was fitting for her pixie-like build and face. The girl appeared quite delicate, although she probably wasn't at all.

Kagome knew very well how that was, as her frame was also a dainty build, but her strength rivaled even Kouga and Inuyasha's.

The girl's skin was extremely pale in shade, as well. It contrasted very pleasantly with the darkness of her hair. And, just as Edward had, she had a strange aura emitting from her.

Kagome furrowed her brows and curled forward a bit, rocking her body over the table slightly. Logic would dictate that this girl was Alice- one of Edward's siblings, but hadn't he said that none of them were related by blood, save for the set of twins?

So, why, then? Why did the two share so many physical attributes in common, as well as the unusual aura?

"Are you feeling any better, Kagome?" A smooth voice suddenly cut into her thoughts, causing Kagome to pick her head up instantly. Her eyes landed on Edward's form as he continued to speak. "You looked so out of it that you almost missed Mike, but good thing that I pointed out that you had finally shown up. Otherwise you would have slipped away before he could see."

Kagome didn't bother to hide the glare present on her face. Her lips curled into an annoyed sneer at his words.

So, he had been the one to help Mike locate her through the crowd. Of course… Fucking inhuman prick.

His voice may have had small hints of concern, that could very well be so others would think him picking on her, but she could see through it perfectly. She could hear the taunting tone he had underlying his words. The sneer upon her face deepened a bit as she nodded towards him. "As a matter of fact, Edward, I am. Thank you so much for being concerned about me."

"Oh, really?" He responded, his own tone becoming more teasing-like at the fact he was irritating voice changing to a tone one would use in mocking a sibling.

"Yes, really." Kagome snapped back at hearing his tone shifting slowly to another direction, "I feel great, in fact, so shut up you-!" She stopped herself before she said something that could cause regret, before she fired off something that could cause troubles to arise. More than likely, the others at the table suspected nothing out of the ordinary about Edward and his family. They, probably, had no clue as to what they were.

Hell, she didn't even know - yet.

Edward fell silent then, but the girl next to him jumped up at the opportunity to speak.

"Hi!"

Kagome looked towards her, blinking a few times at her bell-like voice. Soon after, Kagome retorted by nodding in her direction. "Hello." The word was quiet in comparison to the pixie-like girl across the table. She didn't appear to the bothered by the silence of Kagome, and instantly fired off her next statement.

"I'm Alice," she sent a bright smile Kagome's way. "It's so nice to meet you."

Kagome blinked slowly for a moment before a small smile of her own appeared on her face. She had been accurate in her analysis, then. "I'm Kagome," she offered in return.

"I know!" Alice chirped with happiness. The joyed tone Alice spoke with caught Kagome off guard, and made her a bit uncomfortable. Her unease diminished a bit as the other girl continued to speak. "Edward told me about you."

"O-Oh." Kagome nodded her head in a slowly before whipping her attention over towards Edward, her eyes narrowing at the sly smirk that had once again taken over his features. "What did you say about me?"

"Oh, he didn't say much, of course." Alice commented offhandedly. She glanced across the table towards Kagome once again. "You're so adorable!"

After those words had left Alice's mouth, Kagome found herself at a loss of what to say. Surely this girl hadn't just called her "_adorable."_ She glanced towards the two across the table before she turned her complete attention towards Edward.

"Again, I ask," Kagome returned her glare towards Edward, "what did you say about me?"

"Not very much, as I am afraid I don't know all that much about you." Edward spoke as if he considered their conversation as one held on the side. "Just really that you are new to the school, and the like."

"Very well." Kagome nearly hissed the words out as she bit back any other words threatening to come out with the others. She turned her attention back towards Alice and plastered a sweet smile back on her lips. "So, I assume are Edward's sister?"

Alice nodded right after in response, her face still lit up with her bright smile.

Kagome tuned out of the conversation then, just barely listening to who all was talking at certain points. She glanced down at her bowl of berries, picking at them a bit but not really eating. Hunger wasn't something she was normally faced with, as she didn't require to eat as much as a normal human would.

Eventually, there would come a day that her heart would cease in beating, and that point would mark the end of her 'aging.' Although, even now, she didn't age. She just got older, but remained the same in looks. Her heart was meant to stop beating many, many years ago, but, thanks to Sesshoumaru, the process had been slowed down severely in order to give her plenty of time to get used to the change.

As she sat at the table, she could feel her heart rate slowing to a pace that would normally arise concern. If she were to place an estimate on when her heart would stop completely, she would have to say anywhere within the next twenty years, maybe twenty-five.

Kagome had not a clue as to what would happen then, but she wasn't too concerned, either. All she really understood was that it would finalize her immortality to what the Jewel originally intended for it to be, opposed to how Sesshoumaru had altered it, and that was living for the eternity as its guardian. At least, that was what she had to do by Midoriko's standards and explanation.

She imagined that it would be no different than what she was currently feeling and experiencing. The only change would be that her heart would no longer beat.

It was only a matter of time, now.

* * *

Panda: I wanted to make it longer, I really did, but I had to end the chapter. I hope it's okay, though.  
Penguin: Thanks so much for reading. I hope I got all the errors out, and I went back to edit some of the other chapters that still have few minor, but noticeable, errors in them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._

_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_

Pairing: Jasper x Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore **_

* * *

There was something off about the small town of Forks, Washington. Kagome didn't need the power of the Jewel to tell her that, not even in the slightest.

As she wandered through the woods surrounding the house she shared with Sesshoumaru, trying to familiarize herself with the layout of the lush, green surrounding, Kagome couldn't keep her mind from that fact. Strange aura's littered the forest, and it wasn't just here and there. No, it was everywhere, almost coating it in the source's intimidating power.

Another thing she noticed quickly was that the land was divided. Not to an extent where one person could just look and tell, but it was an invisible division.

A separation of territory.

Just barely she could feel small traces of Edward and Alice's aura- the unique feel to them hard to mix up with anything else, mingling with several others. They all were similar along one anothers, but it was beyond safe to say that she had never encountered anything even remotely close to them before.

Upon the other side of the land were several intertwined aura's she hadn't ever felt before. Although, due to spending so much time with Kouga and Ayame, her wolf demon friends, she could very easily link them with some sort of wolf breed- a pack of them.

Due to her history with wolves, she wasn't worried about them. They were intimidating at first, yes, but after familiarizing herself with the strange feel she could see that they meant no harm to civilians. As she trekked about the territory belonging to the wolves she could easily feel them watching her. If one wished to approach her, then more power to it. Unless it bared its fangs, she could keep her own hidden.

Kagome came to a stand still at hearing the crunch of leaves and twigs behind her.

As it would seem, one had finally made its decision.

She turned to face the source of the noise, almost letting out a scream of unexpected surprise at the size of the animal in itself.

It was almost _taller _than her. She wasn't used to having an animal be able to look her in the eye on all fours.

An old part of her normally would have gotten a bit afraid by the size comparison alone, but that was before she had seen the size of Sesshoumaru's true form. It was beyond easy to say this wolf had nothing on the demon lord.

Still, she kept any threatening thing about her hidden well and stood still, allowing the wolf its desired time to analyze her.

It took several sniffs of the air lingering around her, a quiet growl starting up from it. Kagome narrowed her eyes and took a step back in caution.

If it wanted to attack her, then she'd best put a halt in its examination of her.

A minute passed by, going by unbelievably slow, before she realized its growl wasn't directed towards her. More of its pack began to creep out from where they had concealed themselves just as a different aura crossed her senses. This one being one she could easily identify.

Kagome whirled herself around and stood tense, ready to summon her bow if needed. The branches in the trees began to creak, leaves falling down around her, as she finally zoned in on where it was. Kagome let her energy flow down to her hands and a light blue bow appeared in the palm of her hands. A weight dropped to the ground in front of her, and she quickly notched an arrow and took aim.

It took her just a second to find the demon's weakest point and she sharpened her aim. The breed of the demon was a painfully common one, an ugly insect one. Its mutated appearance helped it none with blending in with human society. It was weak, its speed being its only strong point- she presumed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and released the arrow, it streaking towards the demon with a trail of blue clinging to it. It struck its target before it could move and the demon bursted into flames before falling into a pile of gray ashes. The pile was soon lifted up from the ground and carried off with a strong gust of wind, leaving her alone with the pack of growling wolves. Kagome sighed and turned around to face the one with black fur, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly as if nothing had even happened.

"Such pesky things," she began, speaking to the wolf as if it were a human. "Never all that much of a challenge for me, though, but I suppose that could be because of training." A light, airy laugh came from her lips and she shook her head. "Perhaps calling them pesky with that knowledge is a bit cruel sounding, hm?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders once again and turned back to the path she had been heading down before the encounter, back to the territory where it seemed the aura similar to Edward's was predominant. It would seem that the house Sesshoumaru and she lived in was just barely along the halfway split of the territories, in a sort of "no man's land."

She wondered if Sesshoumaru had done so on purpose, to prevent any conflict with either side. No argument could arise, seeing as the land belonged to neither of them. Kagome swallowed her confusion and shook it off. She was willing to bet it had been his intentions.

* * *

Alice was beyond enthusiastic about the sudden arrival of Kagome. She had long since been having small glimpses of the girl, but never had been able to see her completely.

To have the girl on their side was one of the best possible outcomes, but she could very easily see it wouldn't be all too simple to get her to cooperate. Kagome was a loner, although remained loyal to a very specific group, not caring for others at all.

She went over her thoughts with Jasper, repeatedly telling him everything she could about the dainty girl, things she would tell the others of their family when they were all home.

"One thing I really need to tell you- and you alone, though." Alice voice fell to a softer tone as she looked towards the southern vampire. "And that is she is made to be with you."

Speaking of this did not bother her, as she and Jasper had long since accepted they were better as friends and not lovers. This proved their decision right- Kagome coming into the setting would soon prove many things.

"However…" Alice trailed off, somewhat unsure of the way Kagome would react if she were to know this. She didn't seem the type to happily go along with it, and for all she knew, the foreign girl could have a significant other that she was quite serious with. "From what I can tell, she isn't the one to accept things like this so simply. She's cautious and extremely observant."

Jasper sent her a strange look. "Well, what exactly do you mean, Alice?"

"To put it simple she won't be likely to act comfortably if she was told her fate, I do believe. So, in saying that, she will have to create her own feelings and bond herself to you without the knowledge of the future telling her what she has to do."

"The way you talk makes it seem like it will be difficult for that to happen."

"Maybe not difficult, but I don't think it will be simple, Jazz," Alice replied a bit saddened by her own words. "She prefers being alone, from what I can tell. She's loyal to a select few, and doesn't bother herself with seeking the company of others."

"Hm…" Jasper closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I guess we can consider ourselves lucky that we have more than enough time, then, huh?"

Alice chuckled and nodded slowly. "I suppose that is right."

* * *

Panda: So, either next chapter or the one after will have Kagome meeting the rest of the Cullens. We're also thinking of a few Inuyasha characters to add in. We have a couple, but would anyone like to see someone specific? If so, please say in a review.  
Penguin: I hope I got all the errors out, but if not please let me know and I'll fix it. Anyway, we hope you enjoy, and feedback is greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._

_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_

_Pairing: Jasper x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

The skies were filled with a dark gray, casting gloomy shadows all around the area below. A cool surrounding began to form, causing a cold air to rest heavily upon the citizens of Forks. While many were bothered and put off by the freezing air, quickly changing to a rainy feel, Kagome welcomed it with open arms. She was occasionally graced with the feeling of coldness, but it was becoming more and more uncommon for her as the years drug by.

Dressed in a daffodil yellow sun dress and white wedge sandals, Kagome removed herself from her car, quickly shoving the door shut and locking it, and hurried inside the building just a ways away. Her steps were quick and made no sound, even as it changed pace to a much faster one to avoid the rainfall that was close to starting up. Clasped tightly in her white lace gloved hand was a baby blue umbrella, in case it was raining when she stepped outside next.

She made it to her first class of the day, unintentionally letting her gaze wander about and sweep over the faces of the other occupants of the room. Blue eyes, somewhat glazing over with more vibrant flecks of gold and silver, met a darkening honey color. Kagome halted herself at her seat and glared at Edward before giving him a small nod. The girl sitting next to him turned towards her curiously as the pale male returned the gesture.

Just when she thought Mike was to be a no show for the day, the friendly, blond haired boy came sauntering in and swooped down into the seat next to her's. He had stumbled over the slick floors at the door and nearly tripped over one girl's purse in his hurry to get to her.

"Wow…"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his one worded statement and looked forward. She could feel his eyes running over her at a pace that made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Aren't you looking all fancy today."

The response he got was a small nod as Kagome sat waiting for the class to start.

"Why exactly are you all dressed up? Got a date after school?" His question was abrupt and caused Kagome's posture to go tense. She soon relaxed herself back into her seat and shrugged as if he hadn't even asked.

"I woke up in a good mood, so I wanted to look good today." Kagome replied to his question after a long minute of silence that seemed to develop and cover the entirety of the room.

"You always look good, though." His words flew from his lips at a pace almost too fast to account for. Kagome glanced at him, their eyes meeting for a split second before she looked away once again, acting as if she hadn't noticed him.

"Thank you." She commented in a quiet whisper. He heard, the bright smile that overtook his features showed that enough. Kagome soon came to the decision that it would be best to allow his puppy-like affections to wear off on their own.

She didn't hear much of a sound from Mike after class had started. It remained fairly silent throughout the duration of the class, even with the teacher's voice droning on and on about things she already knew. Kagome was a bit relieved to have the quiet atmosphere around her once again. She liked that it gave her more time to think to just herself.

Mike wasn't all that bad, when he wasn't blabbering her ears off with stuff she didn't care about.

Kagome closed her eyes and set her chin on her palm, breathing through her nose as the teacher's voice continued to lure the class into a light slumber. Under the sound of his voice, she could just barely make note of the sound of the rainfall picking up. She adjusted her legs, crossing one across the other before bringing her actions to a complete halt.

In the next few days there was to be a new moon, four days to be exact on the mark. Kagome furrowed her brow and thought that over.

Contrary to speculation about the guardian of the Jewel, that she could not be killed, she very much could. Originally it was not meant to be this way.

If Sesshoumaru hadn't interfered, she would be, and amount, to that expectation. But, due to his interference, the race of her immortality overcoming her had slowed to a drastically slow pace. On most occurrences, Kagome kept up a human appearance, her dark hair and mostly blue eyes being a stark contrast from Sesshoumaru's silver hair and golden eyes, but it wasn't her only appearance.

When Sesshoumaru slowed down the halt of her life, he fused his blood with her own, bonding the two together with a family pact. The fusion had a different reaction that it would have had if she had been a normal human, opposed to being that of one with spiritual power. His blood had altered her physical appearance, and genetic makeup, not only delaying the slowing down of her immortal life, but aiding her in becoming a priestess-demon hybrid.

Such a thing had never been accounted for before in demon history, as demons and those with spiritual energy naturally saw the other as enemies- and most demons despised such a creation.

With the approaching new moon- the day she would be vulnerable to attacks, she would have to start planning her course of action in case something were to come after her. It did not seem like a long time to suffer through the ordeal, but she could understand Inuyasha's frustration when he would revert back into a human state for a short duration.

She wasn't all that keen on having her senses snatched away from her for any period of time.

Kagome groaned a bit and set her head on the desk in front of her. Already she could tell the next few days were not going to be good, not even in the slightest.

* * *

Panda: This chapter was seriously only written to give some more background on Kagome and what she is. I kinda felt like it needed to be specified to prevent any confusion from arising later on. Her demonoid appearance will be revealed later on, though. The way I'm planning this out, next chapter will have Kagome meeting the rest of the Cullen clan, and, most likely, the introduction of Inuyasha characters.  
Penguin: I hope I got all the errors out, but google docs was being weird with me today so I'm not all that sure. We hope you enjoyed, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._**

**_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_**

_Pairing: Jasper x Kagome_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted._

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

Something different was in the air as she left school later that day. Kagome could tell the moment she took her first step outside. Put on edge by it, Kagome sat up and her body tensed. Something strong was approaching them, and it didn't seem even remotely friendly. She quickly scanned the area, catching sight of Alice and Edward standing across the parking lot, accompanied by Bella- Edward's girlfriend of sorts. Apparently, they noticed as well, and they didn't seem all too thrilled either.

Kagome wanted to ask them what it was, in hopes they would know, but she wouldn't allow herself. It had a similar aura to the Cullen family, although a bit more… darker.

A cold chill ran over her body, causing her to cringe and draw back into herself.

Scratch that, it was absolutely vile- whatever it was. It was no where near Naraku's level, but it didn't nothing to make her feel better about it all. If anything, it only caused her more worry.

* * *

It was nearing evening already, and the malicious aura she had felt earlier had yet to leave. It stayed present in the territory possessed by Sesshoumaru, which angered him quite a bit. Still, it seemed to be waiting for something, but it would wait here no more. With the new moon approaching, Kagome couldn't afford to have something such as this laying in wait.

Whatever it was would have to stalk it's prey elsewhere.

Kagome zipped up her navy jacket and met Sesshoumaru at the door. If it came down to it there would be a fight. Of course, fighting would be avoided if it could.

Where this thing was located they did not know, so they would go opposite directions. When either one of them found it, they would give it a chance to leave. If it didn't, then it was to die.

Kagome understood Sesshoumaru's orders and left before him, making a beeline towards the thick trees surrounding their house. It had been weaving it's way around the land, leaving faint reminders of it's aura everywhere. It greatly grated on her nerves and set her on edge.

Kagome made her way along the cliffside, faintly catching hold to the feel of the Cullens in the distance. Perhaps they were seeking to get rid of this pest hovering on Sesshoumaru's land as well? She was even willing to bet that this thing had gotten the wolves on the other side stirred up.

It wasn't much longer until she heard a loud howl originate from the other direction.

Once again, she was right on the bullseye.

A part of her began leaning to resuming her alternate appearance, but that was quickly halted at the thought of the Cullens. She didn't wish to expose herself to them, not until she knew what they were, at least, but she might have to if it came down to it.

She felt a change in air, the presence looming over where she was swapping positions.

So, it finally wanted to move? Fine by her.

Kagome latched onto the aura and began to run after it. She could chase it off of the land, and force it onto one of the other two territories. Whatever it was couldn't stay here any longer.

She caught glimpse of a flash of red ahead of her. It was an auburn hue. Long auburn hair. The air carried a faint, mint-like scent, it belonging strictly to a female. When the other girl stopped running, obviously catching on to her pursuer, she turned towards Kagome.

They stared one another down for while, the two standing in the cool water of the stream below their feet. After a minute passed, she smiled. It wasn't a friendly one, no, it was one that threatened death if Kagome kept following her. Sad day for the auburn haired woman, then. Today wasn't a day for her to die.

"Why do you chase me?" She called out, taking a step towards Kagome in hopes of intimidating her. It failed to work, and Kagome took one forwards as well.

"Why do you tread upon these lands where you are obviously not welcomed?" Kagome replied back, not giving her an answer. Both the Cullens and the wolves were approaching, rather quickly at that. "I advise you to leave and not come back, if you know what is best for you."

"Best?" The girl laughed a bit. "Tell me, little girl, what is your name? You may call me Victoria, if you wish."

"It matters not to you, creature." Kagome folded her arms. "Heed my suggestion and leave. Jump onto one of the other lands, but you may not stay on this territory belonging to my family."

"Do you know what I am?" Victoria asked Kagome, a cruel grin appearing on her features when Kagome shook her head.

"I do not, no." Kagome answered, "but you also don't know what I am, so I fail to see how it even matters."

"You are human, are you not?" Victoria asked.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not," Kagome responded. "Are you willing to find out?"

Victoria took another step towards her, rubbing her hands together as she did so. "I fail to see how you will prevent me from confirming you are nothing but a human. A delicious smelling human… Almost like fresh grown roses paired with honey for taste."

"Again I say that I may or may not be human." Kagome commented, not disturbed in the slightest as to how Victoria spoke to her. She could feel the gazes from the Cullen's side of the terrain. There were several different people there, along with Alice and Edward. "How curious are you to find out?"

"Are you not afraid?"

"Why would I be frightened by _you_?" Kagome snorted in laughter. "You're nothing compared to prior enemies of mine." She looked up from the water underfoot, setting almost solid gold eyes on the woman. "However, now I must ask… do you fear me? Your scent tells me that, indeed, you do."

Victoria took a quick step back, unprepared for the change in her eye color. By the looks of it, the auburn haired girl was about to run. Kagome stepped forward another step.

"If you flee I will chase. Understand this, Victoria." Kagome called out, her voice faint and soft. "Your aura is far too threatening to be left alone, and the less danger for me in the future, the better." Kagome began to walk towards her, throwing away the one step at a time. "However, if you wish to try your luck at escaping to the other terrains, I suppose that might work, but it's unlikely. I don't believe either side would mind me removing you from existence."

* * *

"Who is she?"

Edward ignored Emmett's question and turned towards Alice. "Why didn't you tell us about her showing up?"

"I-I didn't know." Alice responded quickly, "I had no vision about Kagome showing up."

"She has Victoria scared." Edward took a step forward, "Kagome is nothing like she's ever seen before. She doesn't know how to handle this situation. Her only solution is to kill Kagome. Kill her and get her out of her way."

"Of course she's scared." Emmett looked down towards the small girl. "If I received death threats like that, by a girl with such an uncaring tone, I'd be pretty damn frightened too."

"We can't step foot onto that land, though." Esme spoke softly. "What can we do?"

"Esme's right." Carlisle took a position in front of all of them, preventing them from stepping forward. "Until the fight is carried up to here, we cannot interfere. We can only hope for the best."

"Kagome won't lose if it comes to a fight." Alice spoke confidently on the girl's behalf. "She is much stronger than Victoria, and, unlike Victoria, Kagome isn't driven by her own fear."

* * *

She was fully expecting for Victoria to take off in a run, and not for her to so suddenly turn and attack her. Kagome jumped back and narrowly avoided the arm swung towards her face. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed Victoria's wrist, allowing a faint trace of her spiritual energy to be pushed inside her flesh.

There was a quiet sizzling sound before Victoria screeched in pain, throwing Kagome off of her and into the rocks behind her. Kagome hit them hard, feeling the tear and rip of her flesh as she was forced into the sharp points. She stood back up, cool air hitting the stinging gashes before they quickly healed. She shrugged out of her jacket, letting the tattered mess fall to her feet. Her shirt was in slightly better condition.

"That was my favorite jacket." Kagome growled, "you're gonna die tonight." To hell with it, Kagome finally sided with the other side of her, and was more than happy to resume her other appearance.

Light silver hair replaced what used to be dark, the long tresses falling freely down her back in smooth waves. Bright blue eyes turned gold as all traces of silver and blue vanished. In her mouth, her canines shaped to the point of fangs, and the length and sharpness of her fingernails followed next. Her change was complete when a single silver stripe appeared on each of her cheeks, and one more on each of her wrists.

"What are you?" She heard Victoria asked, and Kagome chuckled.

"That is a really good question," Kagome responded. "Too bad you don't have a need to know, hm?" In a blink of an eye she was right before Victoria, and Kagome grabbed her. "Perhaps it isn't wise for me to use so much of my energy so close to the new moon, but I have a feeling you're much too strong for me to kill in my human appearance. The way you so easily threw me off of you proves that much to me."

Victoria rose her hands to try and pry Kagome's hands from her, only for it not to work. The moment her hand made contact with Kagome's, a sharp shock was sent through her.

"I don't know what you are, nor how to kill you." Kagome began to speak, ignoring Victoria's angered hisses, "but I find most creatures cannot live without a head, so I'll go that way. It seems the easiest."

A faint silver glow started at her fingers, on the tips of her nails. Seconds later, Kagome effortlessly sliced through Victoria's neck, allowing the head to fall back into the rock infested water. It shattered into several pieces when it hit.

This intrigued Kagome, the way her head shattered like porcelain, and she dropped her body. She no longer had a need to hold onto it. She fed her spiritual energy into the nonmoving body and watched as it disintegrated and vanished into the water.

She could feel the attention from the Cullens standing a ways up. Already she could tell the next time she spoke with them wouldn't be lighthearted.

Sucks for them.

She wouldn't be able to see them for a while. Look's like they'll have to wait, unless they were brave enough to try and step foot on this land.

* * *

Panda: Gah, this took so long to finish and I'm so sorry! Anyway, this happened. Victoria died, and Kagome's true form was exposed.  
Penguin: I hope I got all of the errors out, and we'd love some feedback. We hope to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._**

**_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_**

_Pairing: Jasper x Kagome_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted._

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

Within the span of the remainder of the week, Kagome didn't show up to class, not even once. It caused a small spark of worry to start up, it getting to the point where Mike would even ask Edward if he had seen her at all, but , just like the rest of those who had become accustomed to Kagome, he had not a clue as well.

Her getting rid of Victoria had done him a great favor, one he owed her for, and her not showing up or being able to be found was worrisome. He wanted to know what she meant when she had spoken of the new moon, the same new moon that was to be occurring tonight.

What would happen tonight?

Why did she need to save her energy for tonight, energy she had been required to use against Victoria in the long run?

Why was it so important to get rid of Victoria to her, and how did it tie into the new moon? And just what was Kagome? She was nothing he had ever encountered before. This new adjustment require careful thinking and cautious steps. While it was clear she still had no clue as to what the rest of his family and himself were, it didn't mean she couldn't connect them with the likes of Victoria.

Was Kagome a friend as Alice had predicted, or an enemy capable of altering her visions, just as she had shut him out of her mind so easily. These things needed to be found out before something happened.

Edward glanced towards Alice, watching as her vacant expression remained as it always was. With the removal of Victoria from their lives, they only had the Volturi to worry about. Well… the Volturi and the strange creatures appearing in the forest before vanishing before they are found out.

The only way to seek answers from Kagome was to pass onto the territory owned by her father, since it seemed the girl had no intentions of reappearing back to school until she deemed it safe enough. Alice was thinking along the same lines as him, but it would be easier said than done.

With those strange presences in the forest, never sticking around long enough to be found, it might be a bad idea. They could be hunting Kagome and her family, and showing them where they were wasn't an ideal thing to do. If they weren't her enemies, but friends, then the likeness of them getting to her was slim. Especially if Kagome was going through a vulnerable stage that he was assuming.

This was something that required careful thinking.

* * *

Kagome wasn't used to locking herself up days before the new moon as it normally wasn't required. It still wasn't, but the thought of encountering any one of the Cullens was unpleasant to her.

Today would be the only day she was one-hundred percent human, and she would be at her weakest. At twelve am the previous night she had changed, and she would remain this way until twelve tonight. It was nearing one in the afternoon, and she was tired of being locked up as she was.

Ever since she had revealed her other appearance to the nonhuman family, she had made sure to hide any trace of her. She would wait until a safer time to speak with them, if ever.

A knock at her door interrupted her thinking, and Kagome turned from her window. "Enter." Her door opened slowly and in peeked a familiar face. Long auburn hair tied up in a high-resting ponytail and aqua eyes greeted her.

"You know you don't have to stay locked in your room all day, mother."

Kagome smiled and walked towards him, opening her arms for a welcoming hug. He was much taller than her, and he picked her up, spinning her in small circle as he returned the hug. "Oh, how I've missed you, Shippo."

"And I, you." He responded, placing his nose to her crown, closing his eyes as he memorized her scent once again. "How about we go out into town today? I'm sure it will liven you up some."

"I don't think so, Shippo." Kagome responded, moving out of his arms and heading back to sit on her bed. Shippo followed suit, sprawling out and setting his head in her lap.

"Why not?" He asked, pouting a bit. "I can understand staying locked up in the past, like Inuyasha used to, because danger was around every corner. I can even comprehend doing so if you were to be alone, but with company and not much danger I don't see the reason."

"I'm trying to do what I think is best."

"You haven't left this house in days." Shippo sat up, staring her down curiously. "What is bothering you, mother?"

"I know you have felt them- the presence of those creatures on the side of this land." Kagome began, "A few days ago I revealed my other appearance to them in favor of getting rid of a threat to myself and those around me. I know if I was to run into them it might not prove to be the best outcome, I fear."

"Those things aren't threatening to you," he told her after hearing her explanation. "I have felt them, and they are cautious. If anything, I believe they want answers. I mean, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I want answers too." Kagome crossed her arms. "If all else fails, I want to know what they are, and whether or not I should steer clear of them."

Shippo nodded and stood up, tugging Kagome up behind him. "Get dressed because I'm taking you outside and out of this forest today."

"To do what?"

"I dunno." Shippo shrugged, "but I bet there's something to do, whatever it is."

Kagome sighed and relented, nodding her head as she pushed Shippo out of the room. "Alright, alright," she groaned, "give me thirty minutes to get ready and then we'll go."

* * *

Panda: Another update. We don't really have anything better to do, so there might be another one posted soon. Within the next few chapters Kagome and Jasper will meet. How will it happen? Good question! I'm still not sure. Heheheh…  
Penguin: She speaks the truth. I hope I got all the errors out, and we home you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Summary: Fate was a funny thing, more so when it came to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Once more, she would be drawn into the supernatural world… Of course, it was to be more than expected by now. When one could not die, you must amuse yourself somehow._**

**_Not to mention that a squabble between werewolves and vampires seemed to be a nice change up from demons, so why not?_**

_Pairing: Jasper x Kagome_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Both series belong to their respected owners. I make no profit from anything posted._

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

"_Here we lie, side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole, now that I have realized… Its the way your body sways. Its your voice that calls my name. Its your lips, the way they taste, and how you look at me, and show me… Beautiful. I'll show you wonderful. As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of." - __**Broken Iris: Forevermore**_

* * *

Kagome had no idea whatsoever as to where Shippo intended to take her. She stayed quiet and free of complaints as he led her with gentle tugs down the street with their fingers intertwined in an unrelenting hold. All she could do was sit back and trust that he knew where he was leading her. With her senses gone, and her having almost zero understanding of the layout of the town, she was, for the lack of a better term, rather useless if they got lost in the dampened streets.

She couldn't deny that she wasn't crazy about being out in town today of all days. She didn't feel like herself, and she hated it. The feeling of being something else bothered her to no end, and putting the thoughts out of her head did nothing to alleviate that issue.

Shippo pulled her out of her thoughts by tugging her up to his side as the two crossed the street. Once on the other side, he pulled her up towards a shop door. Curious as to where he had taken her, Kagome glanced up and read the words on the sign hanging in the window of the door.

"An.. Ice cream shop?" She looked towards him with a eyebrow cocked. As she spoke, she could tell her own shock was evident, "this dead town actually has an ice cream shop? The weather is practically freezing everyday!"

"Apparently!" Shippo laughed and threaded their fingers together once more, tugging her inside the shop. "I saw it when I arrived in town, and thought that you'd want to go to it eventually." He knew Kagome well, as he liked to think, and knew, no matter how different she became over the years, she was still rather fond of sweet treats and the like. "Let's get some ice cream."

"Alright," Kagome agreed quicker than most would, "but no sitting around. I'd rather not be a sitting duck when I am like this." She finished with a grimace all the while motioning to her body.

"You look fine though," Shippo told her as they entered the shop, him holding the door open for her.

"You know exactly what I mean, Shippo." Kagome hissed back and stood back and out of the was as he made his way up to the counter to order for the two of them. The store didn't have many customers waiting, as the weather held a cool chill to it. It wouldn't take all too long, at least.

Kagome turned to glance at the passing faces of those outside the shop, leaning back against the pink pole behind her lazily. Nothing and no one of interest caught her eye, and, just as she was about to turn and walk up to Shippo, she felt her posture tense up and her jaw clench in reflex.

A familiar face among the crowd caught her eye, and another just as familiar did the same a second after. It was really just like her terrible, oh so terrible, luck to spot the people she had hoped to avoid for a good while. Not even two hours into her day trip, too. That had to be a new record concerning her poor luck.

Kagome turned as quick as she could right as the two females, leading the rest of the group, made their way passed the shop she stood in, hoping they hadn't seen her. She could tell almost instantly she hadn't turned quick enough, and cursed under her breath, clenching her hand into a shaking fist.

She refused to run away from them, but that didn't mean she would _have _speak with them. If she knew Shippo as well as she did, and she most certainly did, then it went without any explanation that he would try and whisk her away as quick as he could. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, in his opinion at least, and he was never keen on sharing her with others. The lack of interaction between them over the years had caused him to become both possessive and protective over her, and today, of all days, he wouldn't tolerate someone else being near her.

He may have believed them to hold no type of threat to her, but he wouldn't risk it today.

"Here you go," Shippo handed her a waffle cone wrapped in a napkin, pink frozen dessert setting in it. "Strawberry is your favorite, right?"

Kagome nodded and smiled her thanks. "Yeah, let's get going." She ducked under his arm as he held the door open for her. The pair stepped out onto the sidewalk. Like every other day before that one, the sky was completely covered with gray storm clouds.

The two had just barely made it two steps before someone tapped Kagome's shoulders, almost catching her off guard. She would have been, if she hadn't already knew who it was. Kagome turned around, greeting the group with solid blue eyes. Kagome didn't have much time to respond before Alice abruptly hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad to see you," Alice's words flew from her mouth fast, and Kagome squirmed out of her arms to take a step back. She could feel as Shippo took a few steps closer to her, standing protectively by her side with an unamused stare. He took her sleeve between his fingertips and tugged her behind him a bit as his glare settled on the smaller girl that had unexpectedly jumped against Kagome.

The sudden change in the air caused those across from Kagome to take a step back, placing a bit more space between the two groups. It did nothing to ease the anger of the auburn haired man next to her. Kagome sighed under her breath and set her palm to his arm, causing him to turn towards her. He examined the look she gave him, and he huffed, turning away from the group with a pout. Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes, before nodding towards those across from her.

"I'm afraid I cannot speak right now," she spoke, hoping to make this short. "Shippo and myself have other things planned for the day, or, at least, he does. I suppose whatever you wish to talk about can be put on hold until the next time we see each other?" She finished with a question, but it was much more of a statement. There was no way around the conversation that needed to happen, but that didn't mean she couldn't put it off for a little bit longer.

"But-"

"Thank you for seeing this the way I do." Kagome cut Alice off before she smiled and turned, allowing Shippo to take her by the hand and tug her away with quick steps. She was pulled to his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to guide her away against him.

* * *

Panda: This story is alive! Short chapter, but, hey, it LIVES!  
Penguin: Honestly, the delay on this has been a long time, but better late than never, right? Next chapter, by all means, should have Kagome and Jasper meeting. As well as a couple more character from Inuyasha making their debut.  
Until then~! Just remember feedback makes us smile!


End file.
